Um desafio comprometedor
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Os gêmeos estão numa disputa acirrada para saber quem é o mais gostoso. Milo e Camus estão fragilizados após uma discussão. No que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber! [LEMON] Casais: KanonxSaga, MiloxCamus, SagaxCamus e KanonxMilo![Cap IV final on]
1. A disputa

**UM DESAFIO COMPROMETEDOR...**

**_Capitulo I: A disputa._**

****Saga jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e crispando os lábios. Sentiu aquelas estocadas em si que quase o fazia perder a razão.

Kanon sentia aquele membro roçar contra seu abdômen forte, enquanto aumentava a velocidade das investidas no irmão. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço e sorriu, vendo a expressão enlouquecida de Saga.

- Va-vamos, acabe com isso, Kanon!

Kanon mordiscou a orelha de Saga e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Admita! Admita que sou gostoso, irresistível e certamente o melhor entre nós dois!

- Nun-ca! Nem que eu hn... pensasse isso eu não ahh admitiria para você!

Sentindo sua excitação chegar ao limite, Kanon envolveu a ereção do irmão com a mão, estocando-a rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que intensificava as investidas dentro dele.

- Eu... te s... supero, Saga.

Dizendo isso, Kanon preencheu Saga com seu liquido sentindo logo em seguida o do gêmeo molhar sua mão e seu abdômen. Deitou-se na cama e sorriu para o irmão.

- Depois dessa, você tem que admitir.

- Eu já disse que não farei isso.

- Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum!

- Eu sei disso. – Saga sorriu. – Onde você espera que cheguemos, han?

- Será que você não entende? Eu sou mais gostoso! Eu tenho que provar isso!

Saga riu. Há dias Kanon estava com essa idéia idiota. Eles vinham invertendo as posições havia noites, tudo para provar quem era o melhor. Não estavam chegando a lugar nenhum. E naquela manhã, não havia sido diferente.

- Já sei! – exclamou Kanon. – Vamos fazer um desafio. Quem de nós conseguir levar outro cavaleiro de ouro para a cama essa noite, ganha.

- Há! Isso é ridículo! De mais a mais, seria muito fácil. Nós dois disputaríamos o Afrodite. Ele não negaria...

- Não vai ser assim tão simples. Vamos escolher, um para mim, outro para você. Mas eles têm de ser um pouco difíceis, claro.

Saga titubeou.

- Ainda acho essa idéia idiota!

- Vamos! – Kanon se apoiou no peito do irmão. – Eu deixo você escolher primeiro.

Saga não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para Kanon.

- Hum... Mu não! Ele poderia se tele transportar com medo de ser corrompido. – disse Kanon, pensativo. – Aldebaran...

- Mas nem que você me pague! – exclamou Saga, fazendo o irmão rir.

- Ok, ok... er... Mascara da Morte...

- Não quero ser mandado pro inferno, literalmente.

- Ele seria uma boa opção! – replicou sorrindo.

Saga afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Não mesmo!

- Aiolia? – indagou Kanon, ainda com ar pensativo.

- Leão fácil de ser domado. Não seria um desafio.

Kanon assentiu e se inclinou, olhando nos olhos do gêmeo.

- Shaka de Virgem?

- Acha que seria um desafio?

- Não. – Kanon olhou para o lado. – Ele tem uma queda reprimida por você. Então... Dohko?

- Muito velho. Eu poderia matá-lo do coração!

- Interessante mas... muito homicida! – Kanon beijou o peito de Saga e voltou a fitá-lo. – Milo?

- Não quero sair disso arranhado.

Os dois riram e Saga puxou Kanon para um demorado beijo.

- Por que não desiste disso, Kanon? É ridículo!

- Não! Agora vamos até o fim! Onde parei? Ah! Aiolos...

- Esse pode ser! – disse Saga, sorrindo.

- Ora! – sentou sobre o abdômen do gêmeo e apertou o pescoço dele. – Você ainda querendo algo com Aiolos?

Saga desatou a rir, sendo impedido apenas pela mão que lhe apertava o pescoço. Num movimento rápido, tirou o irmão de cima de si e encarou-o, sorrindo.

- Quem sabe...

Kanon tentou desferir um soco contra Saga, mas este se defendeu. Começaram a trocar soquinhos e travesseiradas, fazendo a maior bagunça na cama.

- Seu traíra desgraçado! – gritou Kanon, acertando Saga com o travesseiro.

- Ora, olha só quem fala! – replicou rindo.

Quando cansaram da brincadeira, voltaram a deitar, abraçados.

- Como eu ia dizendo... que tal o Shura?

- Hey! Eu ainda não decidi se quero o Aiolos ou não!

- Cala a boca! Nada de Aiolos. E então, sobre o Shura...?

- Pode não ser bom para você.

Kanon olhou para o gêmeo, sem entender.

- Ele poderia me capar usando a excalibur!

- Esquece o Shura! Er... Camus?

- Acho que não porque... porque...

- Por que o quê?

- Porque não sei, mas não!

Kanon ficou quieto, considerando.

- Você não tem argumentos, Camus é um verdadeiro cubo de gelo e além de tudo, duplamente difícil. Difícil porque não se deixa levar por sentimentos e difícil porque ama o Escorpião. Se você é mesmo mais gostoso, vão conseguir fazê-lo cair aos seus pés essa noite.

Saga estava levemente relutante, mas já começando a entrar no espírito do desafio.

- Nesse caso, você fica com o Milo. Também vai ser difícil para você. Vai ralar muito para provar que é gostoso, seu narcisista.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão e um sorriso.

- Veremos. – disseram juntos.

_"Vou ganhar esse desafio custe o que custar.", _pensou Kanon, deixando de lado pelo menos por um momento aquela disputa e beijando o irmão, voluptuosamente.

oOo

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Dói, mesmo que por uma noite, separar esses dois casais que amo tanto! Mas Saga e Camus também são fofos e Milo e Kanon... depois do episodio 4 da Saga de Hades – Fase Santuário, eu tinha que fazer... eles dão um casal interessante... Bem... não sei se vou demorar para atualizar, mas reviews sempre ajudam né? Beijos e até a próxima!


	2. Ocasiões perfeitas

_**Capitulo II: Ocasiões perfeitas.**_

Milo resmungou pela terceira vez e então, Camus não pode se conter. Deixou os papéis na mesa de seu escritório e se levantou, indo até a poltrona no canto da sala, onde Escorpião estava sentado, com ar de tédio e aborrecimento.

- Eu já disse que non estou te obrigando a ficar aqui. E se for para ficar me desconcentrando com esses resmungos, é melhor que saia mesmo!

Milo se levantou também, ficando de frente para o francês.

- Camus! Pelos deuses, eu só quero um pouco de tempo ao seu lado! Tudo o que você tem feito é atolar-se em trabalho, parece que quer me evitar!

- Non estou evitando-o, não diga besteiras. Você sabe que tenho muitas coisas a resolver!

Milo segurou os ombros de Camus, com um apelo no olhar.

- Eu só te peço hoje, Camus. Fique um tempo comigo hoje!

Camus olhou para o lado, tentando evitar aquele olhar suplicante sobre si.

- Você sabe Milo, hoje é a folga do Saga, por isso trouxe o trabalho para casa. Tenho muita coisa a fazer, trabalho dobrado. Dê-me um pouco de tempo e logo eu o terei para você.

- Tempo, tempo! – disse Milo, indo em direção a porta com passos duros. – Talvez eu esteja precisando de um tempo! Um tempo longe daqui! Cansei de implorar por um pouco da sua atenção, Camus!

Ao dizer as últimas palavras, bateu a porta e seguiu rapidamente para a saída do templo de Aquário.

- Milo! – Camus olhou para a porta que acabara de ser batida. - _Tu ne comprendre pas._ (1) - murmurou.

oOo

Milo descia a escadaria do Santuário, irritadíssimo. Alguns cavaleiros por quem passava faziam piadas a respeito de seu mau humor e ele apenas respondia com um olhar mais irritado ainda.

_"Vou sair do Santuário, de preferência por um bom tempo e quero só ver o que o Camus vai fazer!"_

Estava passando por Libra quando Saga passou por ele. Encarou o geminiano, furioso.

- E a culpa é toda sua, Gêmeos!

- Ahn? – Saga olhou para ele, perplexo.

_"Ele está reclamando agora? Quero ver depois, vou ter que tomar cuidado para não levar umas agulhadas escarlates!", _Saga riu com o pensamento e continuou subindo, deixando Milo mais irritado.

_"Se ele não estivesse de folga, o Camus não estaria tão ocupado! Droga!", _pensou o Escorpião e continuou descendo, com rumo à saída das Doze Casas.

oOo

Camus voltou a encarar os papéis, pela milésima vez desde que Milo saíra, mas já havia perdido o rumo do que estava fazendo.

- _Merde. _– murmurou, irritado. – Por que o Milo tem de ser tão criança?

Levantou-se e foi até seu barzinho, pegando uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça.

_"Talvez isso ajude."_

Não costumava beber em serviço, mas algumas doses de vinho sempre o acalmavam. Voltou a se sentar e olhar para os papéis, enquanto bebericava o líquido rubro.

Nem percebeu o quanto da garrafa havia bebido. O copo esvaziava e ele enchia mais. Estava se sentindo tão bem que aquela papelada chata parecia ter se tornado divertida.

- Só a Saori para arrumar tanto serviço! Não sei como podem negociar com ela! Que menina chata! – bebeu mais uma taça e riu. – Ouvi algum barulho? – olhou para a porta. - Será que o Milo já resolveu voltar? É sempre assim, aquele grego ainda vai me deixar louco!

A porta do escritório se abriu e lá estava uma figura alta e imponente, perfeitamente vestido numa longa túnica azul que muito combinava com seus cabelos.

- Saga?

oOo

Milo se deparou com um alegre e sorridente Kanon.

- Olá Milo! Tudo bem?

- Não e nem venha me importunar você também, Kanon!

Kanon se aproximou de Milo e colocou o braço em torno de seu ombro.

- Hey Escorpião, mas que mau humor! Olha só, que tal você entrar um pouquinho e tomar algo comigo?

- Não Kanon eu... – Milo tentou se desvencilhar, mas Kanon continuou "abraçado" com ele, levando-o para dentro do templo de Gêmeos.

- Ah eu aposto que você está assim porque o meu irmão está de folga e o Camus ficou com todo o trabalho né?

O geminiano indicou o sofá para Milo se sentar e pegou dois copos de vodka para eles.

- Pois eu também estou irritado com aquele desgraçado do Saga, pois era nosso dia de ficarmos juntos e ele disse que - começou a imitar o irmão, que não era muito diferente dele. – tinha esquecido algumas coisas ontem e ia ajudar o Camus!

Milo virou a bebida numa golada só. Não ia conseguir sair dali então era melhor aproveitar a companhia e desabafar.

- Hoje foi a gota d'água para mim Kanon! O Camus parece que leva a Fundação Kido nas costas, pelos deuses, será que aqueles papéis chatos são mais importantes que eu?

Kanon sentou-se ao lado de Milo, cruzando as pernas que estavam bem à mostra com sua túnica curta.

_"Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava.", _pensou Kanon, dando um belo sorriso.

oOo

_Continua..._

_(1) "Você não entende."_

_**N/A**: To correndo pra postar o capitulo hj! Agradeço Ia-Chan, Gemini Sakura, Srta. Tassia-Scorpion (mana fofa!) e Meiko Kimura (gema querida!) pelas reviews! _

_**Curiosidade**: Escrevi quase todo esse capitulo num consultório oftalmológico! Eu estava na sala de espera, fui acompanhar meu papy! Huahauahau Recomendo! É um bom lugar para isso! XDD Beijos e até o próximo!_


	3. A hora da verdade

**N/A: **Antes de qqr coisa, me desculpem a demora! Mas é que fazer esse capitulo não foi fácil! Na teoria é fácil inverter os 2 casais, mas na pratica... dá um trabalhão! Hehe Já aviso q esse capitulo é puro LEMON! Mas vale a pena reparar que os gemas são BEM diferentes na hora h! XD Eu particularmente achei mais interessante KanonxMilo! Hehe Mas sem mais delongas... agradeço as reviews q deixaram! Beijos para _Ia-Chan_, _The Sun Dragon_, _XxLininhaxX_, _Yoros_ e especiais para _Meiko Kimura_, _Srta. Tassia-Scorpion_ (minhas manas), _Gemini Sakura_ e _Kitsune Lina_! Até o próximo capitulo! Ahhh! Eu tentei postar a fic mais de 5 vezes e em todas elas deu um erro mto idiota... por isso ignorem esse trecho sem noção: '_aquela regilizando a lingua desconcentrava e lhe causava ebiam_' pois não tem isso no documento original! O fanfiction é doido, só pode ¬¬ De resto, acho que dá para entender a fic rs! Agora é só mesmo! u.u Kisus!

_**Capitulo III: A hora da verdade.**_

****Saga ficou um pouco surpreso com a cena que viu.

- Está bebendo Camus? Isso não combina com você.

- Pois saiba que nem o cavaleiro de Virgem é santo. O que quer aqui, Saga?

Saga se aproximou da mesa, onde apoiou as mãos. Dali podia ter a certeza que o amigo estava bêbado.

_"Talvez seja melhor eu desistir desse desafio."_

Mas Saga sabia que teria de aturar Kanon e seu narcisismo extremo se o fizesse. Não queria contribuir para isso.

_"Eu vim até aqui, não vou parar agora!"_

oOo

Milo e Kanon estavam se divertindo, numa animada conversa. Casualmente bebiam e nem prestavam atenção no tempo passando.

Do lado de fora do templo de Gêmeos já começava a escurecer e as constelações já apontavam no céu, brilhantes.

- Para você ter uma idéia, o Saga disse que é mais bonito que eu! – disse Kanon, mentindo, pois era ele quem dizia que era mais bonito que o irmão.

- Mas... vocês são iguais!

Kanon se levantou, fazendo pose.

- Eu acho que somos igualmente bonitos e se houver quem seja mais, sou eu.

Milo riu e bebeu um gole de whisky.

- Convencido!

- Sou nada! – disse o geminiano, voltando a se sentar.

Milo pegou uma mecha do cabelo de Kanon.

- É, seu cabelo é mais claro do que o do Saga. Mas daí a vocês discutirem quem é o mais bonito...

Kanon sorriu para Milo.

_"Acho que não vai ser muito difícil."_

oOo

- Camus, tem certeza que está fazendo isso direito?

- Já disse para non questionar meu método de trabalho!

Saga foi até a cadeira onde Camus estava, ficando atrás dele e observando os papéis da Fundação por cima do ombro do francês.

- Acho melhor você dar uma revisada nisso, - apontou - nisso e nisso aqui também. – disse bem próximo ao ouvido de Camus.

- Es-está certo, pode ir Gêmeos, é sua folga hoje.

- Não, decidi ficar para ajudar.

- Non vou precisar de ajuda e... – Camus se levantou, ficando de frente para Saga.

- Vai precisar de ajuda sim... – disse Saga, indo em direção a Camus, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás, parando quando apoiado na mesa. – e não vai ser com isso. – completou o grego, jogando com a mão todas as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa no chão e prensando Camus contra ela com seu próprio corpo.

- Saga! O que pensa que está fazen - -

Saga calou Camus com um beijo voraz e sentou-o sobre a mesa, já acariciando a coxa do francês e deslizando a mão para alcançar o membro dele, que apertou mesmo sobre a roupa, fazendo Camus abafar um gemido, crispando os lábios.

"Kanon, acho melhor você tomar cuidado, pois estou a um passo de ganhar o desafio.", disse por cosmo ao irmão, sentindo finalmente gosto por aquele desafio.

oOo

"Não conte vitória antes do tempo, maninho.", respondeu Kanon por cosmo, sabendo que teria de agir.

- Milo o que você acha de... – sentou no colo de Milo, de frente para ele fazendo-o ficar surpreso. – descontar a raiva que está sentindo do Camus em mim... – se movia sensualmente no colo de escorpião e então se aproximou do ouvido dele enquanto deslizava um dedo pelo pescoço do escorpiano. – de uma forma mais interessante?

Milo tentou empurrá-lo, mas não usou toda sua força, pois aqueles toques sutis o desconcentrava e lhe causava algumas reações não tão sutis. Kanon segurou-lhe os braços para que ele não o empurrasse e mordeu o pescoço dele, deslizando a língua ali em seguida.

- Eu posso até deixar você me arranhar com sua agulha escarlate, garanto que não vai se arrepender. – disse ao ouvido dele.

Milo não conseguia – e aparentemente não tentava. – se desvencilhar já que tinha seus braços imobilizados por Kanon. Apenas sentia a boca do geminiano deslizar por seu pescoço em carícias provocantes que o fazia fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para conter os gemidos.

Então Kanon mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e Milo logo sentiu aquele toque aveludado invadir sua boca e explorá-la.

Kanon soltou os braços de Milo e começou a subir sua camiseta. Já não havia recusa. As sensações dominavam Escorpião que não queria sair dali e se aliviar sozinho.

oOo

aquela regilizando a lingua desconcentrava e lhe causava ebiam

Saga começou a desabotoar a camisa de Camus, mas ao chegar no terceiro botão, foi impedido de continuar pelo aquariano que segurou-lhe os pulsos.

- O que está pretendendo Camus? Me congelar? Acho que você quem está precisando se refrescar. Que tal me deixar terminar de tirar isso? – se desvencilhou e voltou a desabotoar a camisa dele.

- Eu já disse Saga que non que - -

Saga abriu a camisa dele, enquanto ia tirando-a, mordiscou o mamilo de Camus, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto.

A camisa de Camus logo estava no chão e todo o tórax e abdômen eram explorados pela boca ávida do geminiano, que tocava o cavaleiro de Aquário a seu bel prazer.

"_Mon Dieu! Je pás..." _(1)pensava Camus, mas não conseguia deter Saga e muito menos conter a excitação que só aumentava com aqueles toques ousados que recebia.

Saga se aproximou com a boca do baixo ventre de Camus. Deslizou sensualmente a língua naquela parte do corpo do aquariano e começou a despir-lhe da calça.

- Saga... eu tenho qu...que c... conti-nuar o trabalho... – sussurrou Camus, movido pelo mínimo de autocontrole que lhe restara.

Saga se inclinou e segurou o rosto de Camus, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

- Se eu parar e sair por aquela porta agora, você vai conseguir continuar o trabalho?

Um silêncio pairou no ar, mas quando Camus respondeu, foi extremamente sincero:

- Non.

Saga sorriu, satisfeito.

- Então deixe a culpa de lado e vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse, voltando a descer a calça do aquariano.

Camus foi despido rapidamente. O corpo nu deixava à vista de Saga a prova dos efeitos que causara no francês.

"Kanon, estou começando a achar isso divertido.", disse por cosmo ao irmão, mais uma vez provocando-o.

Então afastou um pouco as pernas de Camus e abocanhou o membro ereto, sugando-o com desejo intenso.

Camus arqueou as costas e apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Saga. Estava rendido àquele homem, totalmente.

oOo

"_Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de propor esse desafio.", _pensou Kanon após ouvir as palavras do irmão. Mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás e nem ele queria. "Ah é? Pois aqui a diversão já começou faz tempo!", respondeu por cosmo, dando então uma mordida forte no mamilo de Milo que o fez gemer de dor.

- Oras Kanon, não era eu quem ia descontar a raiva em você?

Kanon levantou o olhar para o escorpiano e sorriu, vendo a marca de seus dentes na pele bronzeada do grego.

- Desculpe Escorpião, pensei que você gostasse de algo hum... selvagem. – sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a lamber o corpo de Milo, ao mesmo tempo em que descia a calça dele.

- Bem que a sua cara de sádico nunca me enganou. Seu irmão deve sofrer!

- Ah... – passou a língua pelo umbigo de Milo – você nem faz idéia!

Milo estava deitado no sofá e colocou os braços para trás, ficando com o tronco nu completamente exposto e livre para que Kanon fizesse o que bem entendesse. E era o que ele fazia.

Tirou a calça de Milo e não hesitou em despi-lo da cueca também.

Sem muitas delongas, Kanon começou a estocar a ereção de Milo com a mão e se inclinou sobre ele, mordendo seu pescoço enquanto o masturbava. Kanon era mesmo um sádico, e não só sádico, mas masoquista também. Adorava morder e arranhar durante aquele ato e adorava sentir isso. Seu prazer só aumentou quando Milo apoiou a mão em suas costas e começou a dar arranhões cada vez mais profundos que aumentavam na mesma medida das estocadas que recebia.

Kanon não queria esperar muito tempo. Não queria e não poderia.

oOo

Saga havia colocado a mão por baixo de sua própria túnica e se auto-estimulava, ao mesmo tempo em que sugava a ereção do francês.

Para ele era extremamente estimulante ouvir as palavras em francês gemidas pelo aquariano. Sentia-se cada vez mais pronto e quando o liquido de Camus foi despejado em sua boca, ele estava totalmente preparado. Tirou a túnica longa, deixando todo o corpo forte à mostra.

Despiu-se também da cueca e tirou Camus de cima da mesa, fazendo-o ficar de costas para ele. Afastou as pernas do cavaleiro de Aquário e penetrou-lhe o mais delicadamente que pôde, enquanto beijava a nuca dele, causando-lhe arrepios.

Saga passou a massagear o membro de Camus à medida que ia aumentando a velocidade das investidas nele.

- Ah mon Dieu! – gemeu Camus, apoiando as mãos na mesa e arqueando as costas.

Saga também gemia e arfava. Queria sentir-se cada vez mais dentro daquele homem, queria possuí-lo por completo.

"Kan... Kanon! Falta pouco para eu... hn... cumprir minha parte nesse desafio!", se esforçou, mas disse por cosmo. No entanto, o prazer que sentia era tudo o que lhe importava.

oOo

Milo segurava com força, afundando as unhas nele. Sentia Kanon colocar um dedo e então mais outro em si. Faltava pouco para o desfecho daquele ato.

"Acho que teremos um empate, maninho.", replicou Kanon por cosmo.

Kanon desceu sua cueca e ao livrar-se dela, posicionou-se entre as pernas de Milo. O escorpiano ajudou-o a despir-se da túnica. Trocaram um sorriso malicioso.

- Prepare-se Milo para algo que você nunca sentiu antes. – disse Kanon, sensualmente.

- Haha estou com a sensação de que vou me decepcionar!

- Não tenha tanta certeza! – retrucou Kanon, penetrando-o sem o menor cuidado.

Milo gemeu, inicialmente pela dor que logo se transformou em prazer. Continuaram a trocar arranhões e mordidas, que só os excitavam mais.

Kanon já não pensava em como aquilo havia começado. Mas não queria que acabasse tão rápido.

oOo

Saga sentia aquelas 'ondas de prazer' acometerem seu corpo. Não conseguiria resistir muito mais.

- Saga! Pelos deuses eu non vou agüen... agüentar!

- Só mais... – replicou com voz fraca e então preencheu Camus por completo, sentindo o prazer final tomar conta de si.

A respiração deles continuou acelerada por um tempo. Saga fechou os olhos, retornou o controle e se afastou de Camus.

Tudo que Gêmeos queria era um belo e relaxante banho, mas teria que esperar um pouco. Pegou sua túnica no chão e vestiu-a.

Um clima tenso estava no ar. Se ali fosse Kanon e não Camus, ele o beijaria. Mas era apenas um desafio, afinal.

- Vou querer... ajuda com o trabalho? – perguntou, vendo Camus se vestir também.

- Non, darei um jeito nisso depois.

Saga assentiu e ajeitou os cabelos.

- Até mais então, Camus.

Após dizer isso saiu, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

oOo

Milo buscava alivio tocando a si próprio e sentia as investidas de Kanon cada vez mais fortes.

As sensações que acometeram eram uma legitima tortura sensual que parecia não acabar nunca.

E foi entre gemidos de dor e prazer que eles atingiram o ápice daquela sensação, quase juntos.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Kanon se sentiu mais 'calmo' levantou-se e pegou sua roupa.

- Foi ótimo! Agora vou tomar um banho. – disse e sumiu num dos cômodos.

Milo se vestiu lentamente, pensando em tudo o que acontecera nas ultimas horas. Era melhor voltar para casa e decidir que rumo daria para sua vida agora.

Saiu do templo de Gêmeos com o coração começando a pesar. Só pensava em Camus.

oOo

(1) "Meu Deus! Eu não..."

_Continua..._


	4. Voltando ao ponto de partida

_**Capitulo IV: Voltando ao ponto de partida.**_

Saga passou por Milo no seu retorno para seu templo. Notou, com um sorriso malicioso que as roupas do escorpiano estavam amarrotadas e seu cabelo desalinhado.

_"Kanon, seu tarado desgraçado, deve ter se divertido mesmo.", _pensou Saga, já passando pelo templo de Leão.

Quando finalmente chegou em Gêmeos, estranhou não ver o irmão esperando-o. Foi até o quarto mas este estava vazio. Então ouviu o barulho no banheiro e se dirigiu rapidamente para lá.

- Eu estava te esperando, maninho. – disse Kanon com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto deslizava a esponja pela perna.

- Não me olhe com essa cara Kanon, eu sei que você não vai agüentar mais nada hoje. – disse, parado na porta e olhando sério para o irmão na banheira.

- Pára de se fazer de difícil, tira essa droga de túnica e entra aqui logo!

Saga começou a subir a túnica e Kanon ficou olhando, os olhos cheios de cobiça.

- E então... como foi com o Escorpião? – perguntou enquanto tirava a túnica.

- Bem selvagem eu diria... – sorriu e se recostou na banheira. – e você e o sorvetinho?

- Nada mal. – tirou a cueca e andou em direção ao chuveiro, ligando-o.

- Hey! Está fazendo o que aí? Vem aqui comigo ou vai me trocar pelo pingüim?

- Seu idiota. Já disse que você não vai agüentar mais nada hoje então não vou me animar à toa.

Kanon saiu da banheira na mesma hora e entrou no box com Saga, empurrando-o contra a parede e colando o corpo ao dele.

- Eu agüento mais do que você pode imaginar, Saga.

- Pois eu vou pagar para ver. – Saga notou as marcas no corpo do irmão. – Selvagem mesmo. E então, quem ganhou o desafio?

Kanon ficou pensativo.

- Acho que deu empate. Mas sei uma forma de resolver isso.

- Qual? – olhando-o desconfiado.

- Perguntando para eles o que acharam.

- Você ficou louco, só pode!

Kanon sorriu e beijou o gêmeo.

- Por você maninho... só por você. – disse, beijando o pescoço de Saga.

Aquele era o momento em que Kanon ia provar que agüentava sim e que por isso, era o mais gostoso. A disputa dos gêmeos ia longe...

oOo

Milo tomou um banho, tentando acalmar sua mente. Mas conforme os minutos passavam seu nervosismo piorava.

Traíra Camus. Nada poderia mudar isso. E agora ele não sabia como agir, temia perder aquariano para sempre. Brigas bobas como a que tiveram naquela tarde sempre aconteciam, mas traição era algo que ele sabia ser imperdoável para Camus.

Milo sentou-se no sofá e abaixou a cabeça, olhando perdidamente para o chão. Sentia um nó na garganta ao pensar na possibilidade de ser odiado pelo francês.

Estava ali, de cabeça baixa quando foi abraçado. Aquela fragrância ele conhecia muito bem. Deixou-se abraçar e não disse nada.

- _Pardon mon cher, pardon! _Eu sei que não mereço, mas, por favor, Milo eu...

- Camus, você não tem do que se desculpar, eu quem tenho de pedir isso! Não soube entender que você tinha um trabalho a fazer, isso fez meu sangue subir a cabeça e eu... eu acabei te traindo! – desabafou, desesperado com a reação de Camus.

- Non é por isso Milo, é que eu... – levantou-se e fitou o escorpiano. – eu também o traí.

Milo olhou pasmo para Camus.

- Você o que?

- Eu o traí, Milo. Com o Saga.

- Como você pôde! – exclamou já em pé, segurando os ombros de Camus.

- Você acaba de dizer que fez o mesmo, Escorpião.

- Sim, mas eu... Camus... não posso acreditar no que você...

Camus começou a se afastar.

- Eu sabia que não daria certo, Milo. Isso nunca deveria ter começado. – disse, já próximo a saída do templo.

- Espere Camus! Temos que esclarecer as coisas!

- Não há o que esclarecer. Você é orgulhoso demais para admitir que também errou. É melhor que isso morra aqui.

Ambos estavam na porta do templo de Escorpião quando viram os gêmeos se aproximarem.

- Ah! Aí estão vocês dois! – exclamou Kanon.

Milo olhou com raiva para os dois.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Camus.

- É que esse idiota do Kanon inventou um desafio para saber quem é o mais gostoso entre nós e...

- Como deu empate, - continuou Kanon. – vocês terão que dizer o que acharam do nosso... hum... er... desempenho.

- O que! – exclamaram Milo e Camus, incrédulos.

Camus sentiu uma vontade muito grande de sepultar aquela dupla em um esquife de gelo. Como podiam usá-los em seu joguinho sujo? Mas ele sabia que Milo e ele também haviam errado, por terem entrado no jogo por vontade própria.

Milo não pensou em nada, apenas em matar aqueles gêmeos tarados. Partiu para atacar Saga, que o deteve com uma mão.

- Não quero brigar com você, Escorpião. – olhou para Kanon. – Vamos para casa Kanon.

Kanon assentiu com a cabeça e ficou observando o irmão soltar Milo e o seguir de volta para o templo de Gêmeos.

Milo ainda tentou atacá-los mais uma vez, mas foi detido por Camus, que segurou seu braço.

- Mas Camus...!

- Nós entramos no jogo deles porque quisemos.

Milo olhou para a mão de Camus que segurava seu braço e então para o rosto do amigo. Olhou nos olhos de Camus e então o abraçou bem forte.

- Não importa o que aconteceu Camus, eu só não quero perder você! – olhou novamente nos olhos de Camus e o beijou, sem receber a menor recusa.

- Eu non sei o que fez comigo Escorpião, mas só sei que fez muito bem!

- Parece que devo me orgulhar disso.

Os dois trocaram um leve sorriso.

- Me perdoe, Camus. – pediu seriamente.

- Vou deixar passar dessa vez. Mas em uma próxima, te colocarei em um esquife de gelo!

- Não haverá próxima vez! – sorriu. – Você também está perdoado.

Voltaram a trocar beijos e tentaram esquecer tudo o que se passara naquele dia. Não importava o que pudesse acontecer, era quase impossível separá-los.

Mesmo após as tempestades, o sol voltava a sorrir para ambos.

oOo

Kanon estava sentado na cama, já embaixo dos lençóis. Saga entrou no quarto vestindo apenas um shorts. Deitou-se ao lado do irmão.

- Por que está emburrado, Kanon?

- Não conseguimos nada com o desafio! – sorriu maliciosamente. – Quero dizer, quase nada.

- Eu disse que não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum! Desista disso!

- Nunca! Eu vou descobrir uma forma de provar que eu sou o melhor!

Saga puxou-o para perto.

- Não vai ser preciso.

- Por que não?

Saga beijou-o e sorriu.

- Por que eu já sei disso! Você é o mais gostoso, irmão.

- Ah! Eu sempre sonhei em ouvir isso de você! Pode repetir quantas vezes quiser!

- Sem exageros!

- Hey Saga! E qual de nós é o mais... – começou a pensar.

- Pelos deuses Kanon! De novo não!

**FIM!**

_N/A: Mais uma vez, perdoem-me pela demora! Foi mais um capitulo complicado de escrever, odeio fazer finais, sou péssima com finais e não gostei mto da briga entre Milo e Camus mas num consegui fazer melhor T.T De qqr forma, espero q tenham curtido a fic! Mto, mto, mto obrigada pelas reviews gente! Beijosss! _


End file.
